


И днем, и ночью

by fandom Agatofandom 2020 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Foreplay, Humor, Incest, Kinks, Lust, M/M, OOC, Paint Tool SAI, RPF, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Unconventional Relationship, cross-dressing, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/fandom%20Agatofandom%202020
Summary: Арт по заявке: "Представилась картинка, как в фильмах, где так кокетливо ножку ставят на поверхность повыше и поправляют чулок/нужное вставить."
Relationships: Vadim Samoylov/Gleb Samoylov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	И днем, и ночью

**Author's Note:**

> Арт по заявке: "Представилась картинка, как в фильмах, где так кокетливо ножку ставят на поверхность повыше и поправляют чулок/нужное вставить."

[ ](https://imageban.ru/show/2020/07/20/9061a98a482d3478639746fb0e9159d1/png)

[ ](https://imageban.ru/show/2020/07/26/b7dd994e8bed7602cd4a2033f7cefaf9/png)


End file.
